pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a forthcoming sequel to Toy Story and Toy Story 2 being directed by Lee Unkrich for a June 18, 2010 release. The story starts as Andy is getting ready to head off for college. It will be made in Disney Digital 3-D (Toy Story and Toy Story 2 will be re-released in Disney Digital 3-D before the release of Toy Story 3). It is being produced by Darla K. Anderson and the music will be composed by Toy Story and Toy Story 2 composer Randy Newman. The film is currently in post-production. As described in the Disney press release: Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris, and Laurie Metcalf all reprise their roles. However, Jim Varney, who voiced Slinky in the previous films, Hannah Unkrich, who voiced Molly, and Joe Ranft, who voiced Wheezy and Lenny in the previous films, did not return for the sequel. Plot Andy (John Morris), now nearly 18 years old, is just days away from heading off to college, and his toys, including Woody (Tom Hanks) and Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen), are worried about their uncertain future. Andy plans to put them in the attic, but when his mother accidentally throws them away, the toys decide to stow away in a box of other toys headed for donation to Sunnyside Daycare. When they arrive at Sunnyside the meet many new faces such as a pink teddy bear called Lotso (Ned Beatty), who is the leader of the Sunnyside toys and a smooth-talking Ken (Michael Keaton) doll, who falls head over heals for Molly's Barbie (Jodi Benson) doll. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Woody. Woody tries to escape but ends up being taken home by a little girl, named Bonnie, who takes him to meet her own toys including Trixie the Triceratops (Kristen Schaal), and the thespian hedgehog Mr. Pricklepants (Timothy Dalton). It isn't long before the other toys discover that some of their new friends aren't as friendly as they thought. When Woody returns the toys try to return to Andy, but Buzz is damaged during an escape attempt. The toys try to reset Buzz, only to make him revert to a delusional Spanish version of his old self, much to the other toys' discomfort and Jessie's amazement. The toys all work together to get Woody home in time before Andy leaves for college. Voice cast Andy's Toys *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Blake Clark (replacing Jim Varney): Slinky Dog *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Jeff Pidgeon: Squeeze Toy Aliens *Jodi Benson: Barbie *R. Lee Ermey: Sarge Sunnyside Daycare Toys *Ned Beatty: Lotso *Michael Keaton: Ken *Whoopi Goldberg: Stretch *Jack Angel: Chunk *Teddy Newton: Chatter Telephone *James Anthony Cotton: Chuckles the Clown *Lee Unkrich: Jack-in-the-Box Bonnie's Toys *Kristen Schaal: Trixie *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants *Bonnie Hunt: Dolly *Jeff Garlin: Buttercup *Richard Kind: Bookworm Human Characters *John Morris: Andy *Laurie Metcalf: Andy's Mom *Beatrice Miller: Molly *?: Bonnie *?: Sid Characters that do not have a speaking role are Bullseye, Twitch, Sparks, Big Baby, Peas-in-a-Pod, and Totoro. The characters Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, and RC have all been confirmed to be returning, but will probably only be as cameos, and no voice actors have been confirmed. Also returning for a cameo is Sid, as the local garbage man, this is also most likely not a speaking role. Release date *USA: June 18, 2010 *UK: July 17, 2010 *Canada: August 15, 2010 *New Zealand and Australia: September 9, 2010 Gallery Image:TS3_Woody.jpg Image:TS3_Buzz.jpg Image:TS3_Jessie.jpg Image:TS3_Rex.jpg Image:TS3_Slinky.jpg Image:TS3_Hamm.jpg Image:TS3_MrPotatoHead.jpg Poster-buzzwoody.jpg Poster-ken.jpg Poster-buttercup.jpg Poster-peapod.jpg Poster-trixie.jpg TS3-twitch.jpg 1012.jpg Toystory3sparks.jpg 1030.jpg Poster-lotso.jpg 1031.jpg Chatter Telephone.jpg Toy Story 3 Chunk.jpg Poster-bookworm.jpg Poster-bigbaby.jpg TS3poster-crowd.jpg TS3poster-breakoutcomedy.jpg Image:ToyStory3-teaser001.jpg Image:TS3_TT.jpg Image:Ts3_reveal_full.jpg toystory3trailer01.png toystory3trailer02.png toystory3trailer03.png toystory3trailer04.png toystory3trailer05.png toystory3trailer06.png toystory3trailer07.png toystory3trailer08.png toystory3trailer09.png toystory3trailer10.png toystory3trailer11.png toystory3trailer12.png toystory3trailer13.png toystory3trailer14.png toystory3trailer15.png toystory3trailer16.png toystory3trailer17.png toystory3trailer18.png toystory3trailer19.png toystory3trailer20.png toystory3trailer21.png toystory3trailer22.png toystory3trailer23.png toystory3trailer24.png toystory3trailer25.png toystory3trailer26.png toystory3trailer27.png toystory3trailer28.png toystory3trailer29.png toystory3trailer30.png toystory3trailer31.png toystory3trailer32.png toystory3trailer33.png toystory3trailer34.png toystory3trailer35.png toystory3trailer36.png toystory3trailer37.png toystory3trailer38.png toystory3trailer39.png toystory3trailer40.png toystory3trailer41.png toystory3trailer42.png toystory3trailer43.png toystory3trailer44.png toystory3trailer45.png toystory3trailer46.png toystory3trailer47.png File:Toystory3atrailer01.png File:Toystory3atrailer02.png File:Toystory3atrailer03.png File:Toystory3atrailer04.png File:Toystory3atrailer05.png File:Toystory3atrailer06.png File:Toystory3atrailer07.png File:Toystory3atrailer08.png File:Toystory3atrailer09.png File:Toystory3atrailer10.png File:Toystory3atrailer11.png File:Toystory3atrailer12.png File:Toystory3atrailer13.png File:Toystory3atrailer14.png File:Toystory3atrailer15.png File:Toystory3atrailer16.png File:Toystory3atrailer17.png File:Toystory3atrailer18.png File:Toystory3atrailer19.png File:Toystory3atrailer20.png File:Toystory3atrailer21.png File:Toystory3atrailer22.png File:Toystory3atrailer23.png File:Toystory3atrailer24.png File:Toystory3atrailer25.png File:Toystory3atrailer26.png File:Toystory3atrailer27.png File:Toystory3atrailer28.png File:Toystory3atrailer29.png File:Toystory3atrailer30.png File:Toystory3atrailer31.png File:Toystory3atrailer32.png File:Toystory3atrailer33.png File:Toystory3atrailer34.png File:Toystory3atrailer35.png File:Toystory3atrailer36.png File:Toystory3atrailer37.png File:Toystory3atrailer38.png File:Toystory3atrailer39.png File:Toystory3atrailer40.png File:Toystory3atrailer41.png File:Toystory3atrailer42.png File:Toystory3atrailer43.png File:Toystory3atrailer44.png File:Toystory3atrailer45.png File:Toystory3atrailer46.png File:Toystory3atrailer47.png File:Toystory3atrailer48.png File:Toystory3atrailer49.png File:Toystory3atrailer50.png File:Toystory3atrailer51.png File:Toystory3atrailer52.png toystory3-thestory-2.jpg|taken from toy story new blu-ray dvd, shown in the featurette,"The Story of Toy Story 3" toystory3-thestory-1.jpg|taken from the Toy Story Blu-Ray dvd, shown in the featurette, "The Story of Toy Story 3" undefined External links * [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20012203,00.html February 2007 Entertainment Weekly article] * Official Toy Story 3 trailer Category:Movies Category:Toy Story 3